1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight modules, and more particularly to a direct-type backlight module using LEDs (light emitting diodes) as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of backlight modules owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. A traditional direct type backlight module used for illuminating a planar display device such a liquid crystal display (LCD), includes a plurality of elements, such as a light guiding plate, a plurality of LEDs mounted on a printed circuit board, a reflecting plate, a diffusing layer, a prism film etc. However, the elements of the backlight module takes up a lot of space, which cannot meet consumers' requirements of lighter weight and smaller size.
Therefore, a backlight module which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.